Thermostats are used to control climate control systems to maintain the temperature in a space conditioned by the climate control system. The typical thermostat compares the sensed temperature of the space with a set point temperature and activates the climate control system to heat or cool the space to the desired set point temperature. Some climate control systems further control conditioning to the space to provide either humidification or dehumidification control. In such systems, the thermostat is capable of sensing a space temperature that is above the desired temperature set-point, and responsively controlling operation of the air conditioner to cool the space to the temperature set-point. The thermostat is also capable of sensing a humidity level that is above the desired humidity set-point, and responsively controlling operation of the air conditioner to dehumidify the space to the humidity set-point. Such a thermostat will operate the air conditioner to lower the humidity level in the space below the humidity set point, even when the sensed temperature is already below the temperature set point. This results in the space being cooled below the desired temperature set point until the desired humidity level is attained. However, this can cause unwanted energy consumption in situations where it is not desired to further lower the temperature of the space.